We Can't Rewind Now We've Gone Too Far
by Darrien Criss the Domestic
Summary: This is the story of why Riff REALLY wanted to kill Frank. this is incredibly sad, but it gets funny after the second chapter. Character death warning!
1. I Love You More Than I Can Ever Scream

"Frankie? Frankie come on its not funny!Frank? I'm serious I'm scared!"

"I'm across the street! Cant you sed me sparkle from here?"

"Oh okay! Coming!"

*honk*

Frank pranced up to the lunch table shocked at the appearance of Hanley.

"Hey Little Red. What are you doing here?" She looked up and smiled at the nickname her friends had given her the week before.

"Mr. Bruce doesn't work here anymore. He left Tuesday."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She unwrapped a lollipop, licked it, then shoved it in Riff Raff's mouth.

"Its chill. He's gonna go traveling the country and Canada so he'll be alright." Frank took his normal spot next to Columbia and announced "Who wants to go to a high school party with me this weekend?"

Everyone else was busy except his new little buddy Little Red.

"You sure you wanna go party with Frank? The party king himself?" Maysin asked worried.

"I haven't gone out once this whole school year. I'm as positive as a virgin pregnany test."  
Maysin ran his hand through his slightly shaggy blonde hair.

"Alright. I'm gonna let you borrow my pepper spray. Bowie knows what'll happen at a party with The Fabulous Frankie Furter himself." Frankie squealed and clapped excitedly.

"The party's casual so just put on some skinny jeans and a shirt or something." He stood up and ran after Janet and Betty.

Maysin looked at his precious girlfriend and played with a bow in her hair. "Hanlet, I'm not sure going to a party with Frank is such a good idea."

She shoved him playfully, "Chill your popsicle, Mayse. Its a party. What could possibly go wrong. I'm the designated taxi finder, remember? We have matching straight edge Sharpie tattoos. I'll make it home in one piece.I always do."

He raised his eyebrows and lifted his pinkie finger.

"Pinkie swear?" She took the little red lollipop from him and put it in his mouth.

"Pinkie swear."

The bell rang and everyone disbanded and went to their classes.

Riff Raff couldn't shake the feeling of something bad happening tonight.

In math class, the last hour of the day, Maysin turned his phone on and texted frank.

Riff Raff: frankie, frankie, frankie frankie. I'm begging of you please protect my han.

Frankie: calm your balls. She'll be fine. I promise :)

Riff Raff: if anything happens to her ill kill you ;3

-that night-

Hanley hopped out of the black truck Frank's mom had dropped them off in and thanked her for the ride.

"Let's boogie little bit." They walked into the house arm in arm smiling thousand watt smiles.

A tall brunette kid about 5'9 approched them.

"Oh, Little Furter! Who's this little cutie?" Hanley's cheeks turned the color of her Ziggy Stardust shirt.

"Kaden, tame your dick, she has a boyfriend"

He looked at her up and down and met her eyes.

"If you wanna have a litte fun tonight... cherry bomb... ask anyone where "Kade" is. Alright honey?"

He kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear "See you later," his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Han? Lil' Red? He's a tease. Trust me, me. I've gotten with that. Ignore him."

Hanleys pocket vibrated and she looked at her phone.

"I'm turning in early. Text me when you get back tonight. Love you. -Mayse  
*if you sing these words you'll never die*"

Frank took her phone and put it in his underwear.

"Frankie! It's not funny, give it here." He shook his head and screamed over the increasing volume of the music. "No! It's Friday! Have some fun!"

She gave up and walked around with him meeting all of his high school friends, wondering why he knew all of them.

Eventually she got tired of listening to him blabber about where he got his lip gloss from and she wandered off to the punch bowl.

"Hey Cherry Bomb!" Kaden yelled at Hanley. "Come see!" She put down her strawberry soda and walked over to see what the green-eyed fiend wanted.

"Yeah?" He shook his head motioning to the dance floor. "You wanna...?" The song had just changed to Gimme All Your Luvin by Madonna and she smiled and ran to the middle of the room laughing.

He had to bend down to make eye contact with her but eventually he was successful.

"So Hanley is it?"

"Yeah!"

"You know, I can't hear over this noise! Lets go upstairs!"

She shrugged and pranced upstairs behind the boy, completely unaware of all the people who were whispering.

/What's she doing here? Why is she with Kaden? Isn't she with Furter? Someone needs to find Frank. Holy shit go get frankie!/

They went upstairs and he locked the door.

***** at maysins place *****

"Genta! Lemme use your acoustic!"

"It's in the basement! Go get it!"

The smitten, long blonde-haired boy walked downstairs into the chilly basement, retrieved the guitar, and ran back upstairs into his room.

He sat at the desk with his laptop on the webcam and clicked the red circle.

"Hey, Hanlet. It's me, Maysin, making a video on how much i adore you. It's almost been two months. Tomorrow it will be two months. I know we didnt actually hook up until sunday, but tomorrow marks a whole 61 days to the day that we met in out favorite place. Yep. Barnes & Noble.

So i'm gonna get started on the suprise i promised you and i'll finish my little speech later."

He played some chords on his guitar and smiled into the camera.

_"I open my lungs dear_  
_I sing this song at funerals, no rush_  
_These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush_  
_A baby boy you've held so tightly_  
_This pain it visits almost nightly_  
_Missing hotel beds_  
_I feel your touch_

_I will await dear _  
_A patient of eternity, my crush_  
_A universal still, no rust_  
_No dust will ever grow on this frame_  
_One million years, and I will say your name_  
_I love you more than I can ever scream_

_We booked our flight those years ago_  
_I said I loved you as I left you_  
_Regrets still haunt my hollow head_  
_But I promised you that I will see you again."_

He smiled into the camera. "I love you more than i can ever scream, hanley. I dont know what i would do if anything happened to you. See you tomorrow, baby. Happy 2 month-iversary."


	2. Blackbird

He closed the laptop, put the guitar down, and swaddled himself in a thick blanket on his bed and fell asleep.

In his dream he and Hanley were in a yellow field and it was sunrise. "Maysin!" Hanley called and waved. He smiled and waved back. She motioned for him to go toward him. She turned around and out of nowhere a large man in black clothes picked her up. "Maysin! Maysin help me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. My the time he realized what was happening the man was already long gone. He stared in horror at the sight of the sweet little red head on the ground, her head twisted at an awkward angle. He looked closer examining her body and was shockked at the dent of what looks like it was from a car.

he woke up screaming and looked at his clock. 10:30.

_She should be home by now, _he thought and picked up his phone.

**Riff Raff**: where's hanley? is she alright?

**Frank**: i dont know. ill go look for her, though. my mom should be showing up soon.

**Riff Raff**: well hurry along.

He rolled his eyes at Frank's carelessness and left his room to make a sandwich.

***** BACK AT THE PARTY *****

"Kaden! Kaden! Where's Hanley?" Frank called to the boy. He turned around and his cheek was bright red.

"Cherry bitch punched me in the face when we were in the backyard. She's still there." he said coldly.

Frank raised an eyebrow. "You realize that your backyard leads on to that road where all those animals get killed right?"

"Un. Distributed. Fucks." he spat.

Frank kicked him in the graoin aden to bend down and grabbed his hair.

"I SWEAR TO GOD. IF **ANYTHING **HAPPENS TO HER I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR NUTS OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH THEM!" Franked raged ion kaden's ear. Instead of being threatened, Kaden thought it was a game and made kissy faces at frank. Frank pushed him away and ran out the back door.

After about 5 minutes of searching for the little red head, he found her but decided to play a game.

"Hey Han! Marco!"

He found an opening in the trees, and ran across the street. (yes, _that _street.)

"Frankie? wh-where are you?"

"You're supposed to say "Polo!"

"Frank, im serious! I'm scared and it's not funny!"

"Say "Polo"!"

"Polo! Now where are you?"

"I'm across the street! Can't you see me sparkle from here?"

She looked for the same opening and hesitated stepping onto the dark black pavement.

"Good bowie, it smells like something died out here!" Frank commented.

_she didnt hear the car coming._

"Uh. Frank, i dont wanna cross the street..."

"Come on, Han! Don't be such a wuss."

_it zoomed down the road at 75 mph._

She looked left and right and bit her lip.

"Okay! I'm Coming!"

She ran across the street and stopped at the sight of a bright light coming toward her at what seemed like the speed of light.

_*****HONK*****_

_*****CRASH*****_

_*****SCREECH*****_

"Han? Hanley where are you?"

He stopped and screamed at the sight of the blood on her gray david bowie shirt.

faintly, in her head, she heard her favorite song playing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night._

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

**(A/N: So this was originally part of chapter one but i had to type it all over again so... yeah. but if anypne has any song suggestions for the next chapter please put them in the reviews or just message me. i was gonna do seasons of love, but that's my favorite song and whenever i hear it i almost cry a little bit. R&R pwease :3)**


	3. Seasons of Love

"Hanley? Ohmygod no no no no no! Help! Please!"

He pulled his phone out of his pants and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"M-my friend was hit by a car! Please hurry she's bleeding a lot ohmigod han! Han can you hear me?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm on pinehurst on that deserted road by the woods."

"Well be there soon."

She squinted her eyes open and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah, han?" He sobbed.

"Sing to me frankie. Please."

He heard the ambulance sirens in a distance.

"525,600 minutes. 525,000 moments so dear. 526,600 minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?"

She smiled and sang along with him.

"In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee."

The sirens were closer and now he could see the lights.

"In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In 525,600 minutes how do you measure a year in the life."

She smiled and closed her eyes as soon as the ambulance pulled up.

"Get a gurney! Hurry! She's losing blood! Is she breathing? She's breathing! Little boy come ride in the back of the truck and try to talk to your friend!"

He jumped into the back of the van and tried to hold himself together.

"Can you try to keep her concious?"

"D-do any of you kn-know seasons o-of love?" Frank sobbed.

The ambulance started singing.

The whole ride to the hospital was singing and Franks heart-wrenching attempts of trying to collect himself so he could sing her her favorite song.

"Seasons of love. Seasons of love. 525,600 minutes. 525,000 journeys to plan. 525,600 how do you measure the life of a woman or a man?"

A paramedic asked frank if there was someone they could call. He knew that Hanleys mom was working late so he called Riff Raff.

"Hello? Frank did you find her?"

"This is Archie, the paramedic. We need an adult here immediatly for a miss Hanley-

"Ohmygod MOM START THE CAR HANLEYS IN AN AMBULANCE! HURRY UP! We'll be there shortly tell frank I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

They arrived at the hospital shortly and maysin and magenta and their mom were sitting trying to help Maysin calm down.

"Get me a heart monitor! She's still breathing! Maybe we can save her!"

Maysin stood up his eyes bloodshot and his face like a cherry.

"GODDAMNIT FURTER I ASKED YOU TO KEEP HER SAFE AND NOW SHES ON A FUCKING GURNEY" He yelled swinging his fists.

Frank ran screaming "I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

"IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! ALL YOU DO IS FUCK UP MY LIFE! WHY CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? YOUVE ALWAYS MESSED UP EVERYTHING FOR ME! WHY COULDNT YOU JUST WATCH HER YOU STUPID TRANNY! STOP PAYING SO MUCH ATTENTION TO YOUR CALORIE INTAKE AND TRY BEING CONSIDERATE!" He jumped on top of him and started punching him in the face.

After about five minutes of kicking and screaming the receptionists with the help of Magenta and , finally got them separated. Frankie had been bruised up so bad that he needed a stitch on his lip.

"! Would you like to talk to her? She's unconsious but she can hear you. Her mom almost got hurt herself trying to get here. She was leaving her office when we called her. She should be here very soon, but we think now would be a good time for you to talk to her."

He slowly walked into the white hospital room and peeked at her little pale body.

"Oh my god. Hanlet, I'm so sorry I let you go out with him. I'm sorry he let this happen to you. Im so sorry that you're probably in pain right now. I'm sorry for everything."

He sat in the chair next to her bed and sobbed.

A pair of cold, wet hands hugged him.

Han's mom.

They both wailed and looked at each other and laughed.

"What did we ever do to deserve this, Maysin? We loved her, so much. She met the same fate as her father: death by reckless driver."

"But she isn't dead. We gotta have faith, y'know? Like bruce springstein said."

She smiled. "She hated him and that song."

"I know."

All of a sudden the heart moniter started beeping slowly. A nurse ran in and rushed them out of the room.

They stood outside the door waiting.

"Ms. Gardner? Your daughter only has about 15 minutes left to live. Would you all like to come in and say your final words?"

sent maysin to get the others and walked into the room.

"My angel. My little red headed angel. You gave me 14 amazing years on this planet, and now its time for you to go. No grandkids I guess." She chuckled and sobbed. "What did I do to deserve this? My only baby is leaving me!"

Everyone came pouring into the room crying, and by everyone I mean EVERYONE. Brad, Janet, Columbia, Magenta, Matilda Flowers, (who was still in town), Frank, Rocky, and even Rocky's dad was there.

"We're gonna sing Seasons of Love everyone." Maysin choked through sobs. Everyone grabbed hands. holding Hanley's and holding the other. Riff Raff stood next to squeezing her hand with his head on her arm. Maysin started the singing and everyone followed along.

"525,600 minutes. 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?"

The adults finished for him. "In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles in laughter in strife. In-"

525,600 how do you measure a year in the liife?"

The nurse tiptoed in. "About 2 minutes."

"How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of love. Seasons of love."

The girls sang as well as they could, their throats all stinging. "525,600 minutes. 525,000 journeys to plan. 525,600 minutes how do you measure the life of a woman or a man?"

Maysin, Magenta, , and all sang shakily. "In truths that she learned or in times that he cried. In bridges she burned. Or the way that she died."

As the heart moniter slowed more and more the water flowed down heavier. "Its time, now. To see, now. Though the story never ends. Lets celebrate, remember a year in life of friends. Remember the love. Remember the love. Remember the love. Measure the love."

Flatline.

"Measure, measure your life in love" sang wailing.

"Seasons of love. Seasons of love."

Maysin sobbed into her arms as the room filled with the sobs of Hanleys beloved friends.

"She's with her Father, now. There's no reason to be upset. She's in a better place. It's okay, Maysin." He looked down at Mrs.G's wristwatch.

**12:01 a.m.**

"Happy two month-iversary, hanley!" Maysin screamed.

Everyone else cleared out but the Flowers's and Hanley's mom.

"I can't believe she's gone. My pride and joy. Just... gone."

"She was like a sister to me and columbia. She was such a good soul... all she wanted to do was make other people happy."

"The third child I wish i had. She fit in with us so well..."

"The only person who ever loved me like she did was gone... I'm finished. It took me this long to find the perfect one, and now she's gone. Just like that."

They all walked out of the room hand in hand and went home.

Maysin stayed locked in his room listening to smother me and the morticians daughter crying.

Magenta stayed locked in the basement playing her dad's guitar.

Matilda and Kayla (Mrs. Gardner) stayed in Matilda's room making funeral arrangements which the local Barnes & Noble said they would help pay for, because Hanley was a favorite of theirs.

Frank didn't eat for days. He often contemplated killing himself for what he did, but instead he took an interest into alchohol.

Denton didn't seem as happy now that their Little Red was gone. In fact, it seemed downright and utterly depressing.

Nothing was the same after Hanley's death.

Not even her friends were the same.


	4. I Sing This Song At Funerals, No Rush

On a cold April day in Denton, USA, most of the small town gathered in Denton Baptist Church for a memorial of the beloved Hanley Gardner.

"Although she was a nonbeliever, we will still have a service at a church." Her mom said in the limo, wiping her eyes.

Thre was an eerie silence on the car ride to the church. Everyone was sniffling and had nothing to say.

"Where's is that murderer?" Maysin spat. Columbia whispered "You don't want him there. Trust me. He's a hot mess, and Maysin you aren't making it any better."

He rolled his eyes and fixed his black fedora. He refusedto get a haircut, so his mom forced him to wear a hat instead.

"How bad is he?" Magenta asked, eyeliner running under her red heart shaped glasses. "He's turned to alcohol. Like the hard stuff."

Maysin rolled his eyes in disgust. "Oh well. Poor Frankie. A teenage alcoholic, boo hoo."

"Maysin Niles Flowers, you watch your tone. He's just as scarred as you are, probably worse. He did watch ouf for her like you asked. The least you could do is thank him for going after her in ths woods." spat at her son.

"If he wouldnt have paid so much attention to his high school "buddies" and more attention to her and that sleaze ball I wouldn't be riding in a limo on the way to my girlfriends FUNERAL." He almost screamed.

No one else said anything on the way there, but they more of shared looks of worry for Frank and Maysin.

When they pulled up to the church there was a line outside to get into the chapel.

Maysin put his hands in his pockets and squeezed on a little stress ball he put in his pocket.

A large chocolate man in burgundy opened the door from the inside and motioned for the family to go in.

"Family and close friends, then everyone else please." He called out to the crowd.

Maysin, Mrs. Gardner, magenta, Ms. Flowers, Columbia, Rocky, and Mr. Young all stepped forward holding hands and walked slowly to the shiny black casket.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Rocky said. "I haven't been to a funeral since I was 7, much less one for one of my best friends."

As they got closer to the casket, the tears were coming down harder.

Maysin completely ignored everyone else's crying and started quietly singing to himself to mask the heartache.

"Hear the sound. The angels come screaning down. Your voice. I hear you've been bleeding. Make your choice. They say you've been pleading..." they were all huddled around the casket not hesitating to cry. She was in a black dress with her hair straightened and a black bow placed neatly in the side.

"Someone save us." Maysin said quietly fighting back tears. "Heaven help us, now." He stared at the body that used to give him kisses and throw food at him.

"Hanlet... I love you. I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know that I love you so much, okay? The whole family is here to see you. Even brad and janet. So you can know we all love you." He said sobbing, not holding back a single tear.

His mom, who was already holding Magenta as she sobbed into her mother's sweater, grabbed Maysin and hugged him like a small child who had just witnessed a tragic event.

"Maysin, baby. Just cry. Just cry." His mom whispered in his ear and he loudly wailed in his mom's comforting arms.

was holding Hanley's cold hands and slipped a small brown bear iin betweenn them. "Th-this is a bear that your f-father got you when you were a baby. I-its your favvorite so I brought it s-so you'd be comfortable." She said to the corpse.

"Is everyone ready?" The pastor asked. "Yeah. I think we'll be okay." said holding his son. The man directing them their seats.

At least 100 people showed up to the service; the population is 250.

After a long line of crying and "I'm so sorry for your loss" the music began.

"Today, ladies and gentleman, we gather here today to mourn the loss of one beautiful Hanley Maria Gardner." The preacher began. "She was an amazing girl, always smiling and laughing. Whenever you saw a speck of bright red hair you knew it was her. She's always be at Barnes & Noble with her boyfriend and bestt friends whom she loved so very much. Not a single day passed when we didn't hear her soulful voice down the streets of this small city. If they would like, anyone is welcome to come up and say a few words." He exited the podium and Mrs..Gardner slowly stood up and walked to the stage.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Hanley's mother, ." she began. "Hanley was born in Louisiana, where her father is from. Not long after she was born, Gene and I noticed that she wasn't very social. In fact, she didn't like going to preschool because all the other kids were "boring." Her father died when she was seven, and we left Louisiana and moved to Texas for a few years. When she was 12, she asked for a piercing in her ear. I said yes. When she was 13, she asked if she could dye her hair bright red, and I said yes. Last week she asked me to go out with Frank... and I should've made her stay the night with a friend."

Someone walked in moaning and everyone turned around to see who it was.

Frank. Frank came to his friend's funeral super wasted. "Sure! Blame Furter! *hiccup* If anyone remembers, I at least called the ambulance!"

"Go home, man!" Maysin yelled at him, furious that he showed up to a funeral smelling like Jack Daniel's. "We don't want you here! You've done enough damage! Just go home and play beer pong with your blow up dolls!"

Frank looked over at him and down at Hanley's body.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Hanley was the only person that'd want you inside of them! I'm sorry I killed your sextoy I mean your girlfriend!" Frank said smiling.

"Shut up, Frank." He said, his face turning red. "What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of Hanleys moaning!" Frank screamed receiving gasps and Mrs.G's shocked cries.

"What are you talking about, Frank? I'm the only one who's ever fucked her, and you know that as well as I do!" Riff Raff yelled alking closer to Frank. He smelled like beer and perfume.

"Correction! You're the only one who's fucked her badly! She couldn't walk when I was finished with her." Riff Raff had nothing to say, but instead balled up his fists and ran at him almost knocking over the casket.

"How many times am I gonna have to kick your ass before you realize that I'm not playing any games damn it?" He screamed punching frank in the face and pulled him off of him. "Calm down, son! Its not that drastiic he's drunk!"

Frank sat up slowly, his nose bleeding. "What's wrong, Maysin? Mad cause you're not the only one who's gotten whipped cream on Hanley's sundae?" "You're fucking lying you don't even know her natural hair color! She's never told anyone and guess how I a know?" "Dark brown! And guess how i know, Flowers?" Maysin was sillent and everyone waited for an answer. "I really like... eating out! Almost as much as Han did when my face was plummeted between her legs!"

"GET OUT!" Mrs. Gardner yelled at Frank. She walked down from the podium, stared into his bloodshot eyes, and slapped him in the face. "NOW FURTER!" Frank turned around, and threw up two middle fingers as he exited the church. Magenta and Rocky ran after him trying to see why he did what he did and it seemed like everything Maysin knew about Han was a lie. She had been fooling around with frank. He was lied to. He felt betrayed.

"Lemme go, Mr. Young. I'm not gonna throw a rageful fit, let me go!" The man dropped him to his feet and maysin looked around, tears forming in his eyes. He went back to his seat and quietly listened to the rest of the procession.

"Before we go to the cemetary, we are going to sing a special song." The preacher said as everyone rose to their feet. Maysin stayed seated in his chair, his hands wraped around his knees.

The intro to "Seasons of Love" played on the church organ and Riff Raff ran outside holding his stomach.

As soon as the sun hit his face he threw up in a bush convenietly located right next to the door.

He looked up, noticed no one and ran. He had no idea where he was going, but he just ran.

He heard "Seasons of Love" playing in a littke shop and ran faster, deciding to go home to his bed and cry.

He promised Hanley that he'd call her if he ever wanted to bring a razor to his arm again. Hanley lied... so why shouldn't he?

"525,600 minutes, my ass." He carved "525,000 lies" into his arm and lied down.

"Both of them are gonna pay for this." He said crying.


	5. Youth & Whiskey

**(A/N: You guys have been asking me a bunch of questions about my stories. This should answer the thing about rocky, the RiffGenta thing, and whatever else you all asked about. Only OC mentions in this chapter... and the principal :3)**

It was at least two months after the funeral, and come to find out that Frank was being an ass. He was lying the whole time. He knew her real hair color because he saw a baby picture of her on her moms facebook. Sad to say that the news had came too late. Maysin had already scarred up both forearms. He didn't come out of his room except to shower and eat. Otherwise he stayed in his layer sleeping, crying, and mood snacking.

"Maysin! You've got to come out of the room! Go outside!" His mom yelled through the door.

He opened the door, walked to the back of the house to an open window, stuck his head out the window and took a deep breath. He walked back to his mom and raised an eyebrow. "Happy?" "Ecstatic."

***** years later (senior year.) *****

"Another fight, dude?" Magenta asked annoyed. She was in the principal's office at Denton High to get ANOTHER behavior report on her brother.

"Hello Principal Yates. What happened this time?" Riff rolled his eyes. "Your brother and got into a tussle." Magenta raised her eyebrows.

"Rocky? You got in a fight with Rocky?" "Just because he has a disability, doesn't mean he can't give me shit."

"He can't talk. Since like 10th grade. What is wrong with you?" He picked at his fingernails, not giving fucks.

"He gave me a look. And passed a note to his little "buddy" and said I looked like a blonde zombie."

She facepalmed and put her index and middle fingers on her temples. "You don't sleep, and you talk slow and drag your words out. You do look like a blonde zombie."

"I keep telling you why I don't sleep. The dreams. Don't believe me if you please, but I enjoy sleep. Trust me."

Principal Yates pulled a file out of a drawer and said "That would explain why you're always falling asleep in class, Maysin."

"Gregory. I told you to call me Riff Raff." Principal Yates rolled his eyes. "Riff Raff. Whatever." "Then yes that does explain it. I don't like sleeping because that dream makes shit bricks. Simple."

"What dream?" Magenta cut in as Riff Raff slid down into his seat. "A dream that he had about his ex-girlfriend." "Oh. I heard about that from Bradley. Well if lack of sleep is the problem, then maybe you should try therapy."

"I'm good, thanks." Riff Raff said standing up and leaving. "See ya in detention, Greg!" He called.

"I'm sorry. He's been a mess since eighth grade. Same with Frank. But he's at least not on anger management meds. He's just been acting out is all. My mom is really worried about him, but he just ignores us at home. Sometimes he'll ask me for stuff but otherwise I'm kinda nonexistent." Magenta said, Principal Yates said nodding.

"Yes. has been suspended for fighting more than anyone in my whole 35 years of teaching. I think that the fact that he was drunk for 2 years helps, but I'm just putting my thoughts out there. Someone told me that they used to be best friends, but after that gardner girl died and frank went off the deep end with the booze they hardly ever more than look in each others' direction."

"He never got over Hanley's death. And during the funeral Frank came in blabbering lies about she and him sleeping together but he had no idea that he was just running his mouth. He said that in his mind he was apologizing but his thoughts and actual words were apparently very different. Riff hardly ever came out of his room, and these fights started in 9th grade when someone said "Sorry about your slut" on the first day of school. Since then he's been throwing punches at people left and right.

"Well whatever the problem is, it needs to be solved. If he gets in two more fights this year he'll be expelled." "Yes sir. Ill try to help him."

Magenta walked out of the office and gave her brother a menacing glare as he checked out the guidance counselor's butt.

"Really, Riff?" "If I'm getting therapy I want it from her." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her brother by the collar. "Look. If you get in two more fights you'll be suspended. Can you please try talking to people?" She asked looking into her brothers eyes.

He leaned closer to her face to where their faces were a few centimeters away. "Come on, baby. Lemme have a little fun." He put his finger on her chin and kissed her softly. "Mayse, stop. We're at school." Magenta said pushing her brother off of her.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't act like its ever stopped you before. You know you like I when I'm rough." He stepped closer, his hands on the wall. "I do, but if we're caught we'll be run out of town." "Oh well. Mom knows." She looked away from him, knowing he was trying seduce her. "Yeah, but mom is a druggie now. She knows a lot of shit, but doesn't really care."

She rolled her eyes and he moved his face so they were looking in each other's eyes. "Hey, hey. Look at me. I love you, okay. Id never let anything bad happen to you. And how long have I been telling you this?" She smiled. "Since ninth grade." "Exactly." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now go to class. You don't wanna miss math." She turned around and Riff Raff smacked her on the butt.

"Hey!" She turned around laughing. "Bye babe!" He turned around and trudged off to his english class.

***** back at home *****

"Maysin stop!" Magenta giggled fighting her brother off of her. He had her pinned down on his bed and he was kissing her on the neck.

"Why would I wanna do that? You like it when I do this." He asked innocently, not moving his head from her shoulder blade.

"Because I wanna wait till tonight." He lifted his head, confused. "Why? We didnt wait in ninth grade, why should we know?" "Because I wanna talk to you." Riff Raff stood at the end of his bed.

"Magenta. You see this? This is my junk. When we do what we just did, it makes my litle friend here eager. What does that mean boys and girls? It means that he wants to shove himself inside your- "

"Riff Raff! I know you wanna violate my insides but I seriously need to talk to you." He sat down on the bed with his back turned and unzipped his pants.

"Shoot." Magenta rolled her eyes at his impatience and sat up.

"When was the last time you spoke to frank?"

He turned around, his facial expression blank. "I don't know. 4 years ago? Why do you care about him all of a sudden."

She twirled her hair thinking of a valid excuse or at least a good lie. "Because I was thinking about him the other day when I was talking to columbia."

He rolled his eyes. "Good ol coco." "Do you miss him?" He wiped his hand on a tissue from his pocket and turned around.

"Mags. That's like asking me if I miss virginity or a rash. Not really. He used to run all over me. I'm glad that he's found other people to make miserable." She looked in his eyes. He was serious, but she could tell that he did miss him... somwhere far down inside.

"Oh. He was a nice soul... he just let his glitter and tendency to not care get in the way." He lied down on his back and played with Magenta's hair.

"And when didn't care 4 yeas ago what happened? My girlfriend died and he became an alcoholic." He had a good point.

"Oh. I guess you're right. Never mind then." He smiled and she kissed him on the lips. "Can we, gentaaa?" He whined playfully. She  
laughed and crawled to him.

"Come on you big baby." He hopped on top of her. "Yaaay!"

*** the next day at school ***

"Frank!" Magenta called after the 6'2 curly haired boy. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi. Nice talking to you after forever." She grinned. "What's been going on, Furter?" He licked his red lips and looked at her up and down.

"Well lets see, I went to rehab. Twice. My mom tried to kill herself. She wont even come out of her room because I've become a "drunk asshole like my father." And I might have a small aaddiction to sex, but I've known that since we were kids. You?"

She smiled. Same old frankie. "I'm in a relationship. Riff Raff's been trying to kill everyone who looks at me funny since the beginning of high school. My moms a druggie, so she doesn't really understand half of what me and riffy tell her. Not to mention that I am trying to get out of the house but he refuses to let me go anywhere." He cringed.

"Oh. He was always protective of you like that, but with "what I did" in 8th grade I suppose that makes sense. I wouldn't let anyone important to me go out after a hit and run that never got solved either." He started walking and Magenta started following after him.

"So... who have you been hanging around all this time?"He looked upset. "My best friend Jack Daniels. Maybe you know him." "Oh. Even Columbia hasn't talkd to you?" He shook his head. "Nope. Not you, coco, your brother of course, or rocky or eddie, or brad."

"Well Rocky can't talk, I've been trying to keep riff sane, I don't know about coco, I think eddie moved, and brads an asshole. Wait. What about Janet?"

"I thought I knocked her up last year, but she got a real test and it was negative. She texts me when she wants some "Wanky Frankie" but otherwise she's off with "Betty Boob the Brainless Bozo." I laughed.

"Have you seen her boyfriend?" He rolled his eyes. "Ralph? He's weird and that's coming from a transvestite."

I looked around and noticed we were the only ones in the hallway. "Frank. You wanna go to McDonald's?" He smiled. "I miss you too Genta. I miss you too"

When they got to Mickey D's and had their food, they sat in the booth farthest from the counter.

"So... why did you drink?" Magenta asked putting a fry in her mouth. He sighed. "When Riff Raff pummeled me in the hospital everything came rushing to me. If I hadn't have been playing marco polo on a super dark road where people think they don't need headlights Hanley would be alive, yknow? And he said that I ruined everything for him and he was super mad at me and I knew he'd never forgive me. I was gonna kill myself, but then my mom came home and she was wasted so I just drank the remains o her bottle of tequila and sang depressing songs."

Magenta stayed looking down at her fries. "I'm sorry. Its not your fault. That assface shouldn't have been driving with out their headlights." He smiled at her then patted her on the head.

"So the violence came before or after the funeral?" "Before. That night after the hospital my housekeeper asked me if I needed more ice or something and I cussed her out and hit my mom the next day. That day at the funeral, I was talking about my mom. She's a slut. I just took all my anger out on him." He shrugged.

"Oh... well how long were you in rehab?"

He paused and thought for a second.

"A year... two? I forgot."

Magenta Nodded.

"Im sorry about how Maysin made you feel."

He smiled and stuck another fry in his mouth.

"I kinda deserved it. I was the reason shes dead..."

There was an awkward silence.

"So..." Frank started. "How has your mom been?"

Magenta froze and played with a piece of her hair.

"She went off the deep end... 4 years ago after Hanley's mom tried to kill herself."

His eyes widened.

"What happened after that?"

She pursed her lips.

"She disappeared. Like completely left the face of the planet... my mom couldnt take her best friend leaving her."

He nodded silently and looked at his cell phone.

"Holy shit we're gonna be counted as skipping! Magenta we gotta go!"

They jumped up from their seats and ran out the door.


	6. Beware of Lady Marmalade

"Omg Coco Frankie is back to normal." Magenta said as she caught up with Columbia in the hallway.

"What?"

"Frankie's back. Just like he was in the 8th grade... except he tells me he's lazier."

Her eyes widened. "Dear God. He used to be too lazy to do his own nails."

Magenta nodded agreeingly **(A/N: I don't think that's even a word.)** "Now he hired anothee housekeeper to do stuff for him. He's become dependent on other people... but at least its better than alchohol.

Columbia agreed. "Well... where is he now?"

"Science. He tells me that he's been taking advance science since he became a drunk. Like the booze helps stimulate his brain or something..."

Columbia looked around the hallways and spotted the tall curly-headed boy and yelled out their special call.

"HEY SISTER! GO SISTER! SOUL SISTER! FLOW SISTER!"

Frank turned around in shock and smiled.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir!"

She ran to the boy and jumped in his arms.

"Frankie! I missed you so much!"

Frankie kissed her on the cheek, smearing lipstick all over his mouth and her face.

"Oh my god my Mocho Coco Latta Ya Ya I thought you forgot about me!"

He moved his face away from hers and noticed her eyeliner was running.

"Coco are-are you crying?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I just missed you so much. I've beenn so worried about you all these years."

Frank set her back on the floor and they skipped off hand in hand out of the front doors of the school.

**~~later that night at frank's house~~**

"Yo mom!" Frank called as he walked up the stairs of his home.

He stepped into the room of his mother and curled his lip in disgust at the sight of the woman on top of a strange man.

"Hey mom. I'm gonna be in my room. Probably masturbating to gay porn if you care."

"What? Whatever Frank, go away."

He rolled his eyes at his mom's neglect and walked to his room. The little pink and black and white room was the only place Frank had felt accepted in a long time... well that was until he had been accepted back by most of his friends. He still needed one person for his "trip". Riff Raff. But Frank had a plan. It involved confrontation, something breakable, and Magenta.

**~~ THE NEXT DAY AT LUNCH~~**

"Magenta! Go get your brother and tell him I wanna talk to him. And if he says no tell him something instigating."

Magenta went to summon her brother and a few minutes later he heard yelling from where Riff Raff was sitting.

Magenta ran back to the table panicked.

"Holy shit, he's pissed."

Riff Raff pounded on the table.

"What the fuck did you call me? RuPaul."

"You know what I said. Is there a problem with my comment?"

Frank stood up and towered over the blonde stick.

"Look Furter. I have no taking no liking to you since the accident and I surely dont wanna have to kick your ass for a third time."

"See that's when you're wrong. You see, Riff Raff, I've gotten stronger. I can easily break your little neck like..." he looked around for something to snap, "like this fork."

He picked up the silverware, bent it, and to everyone's suprise, snapped it in half.

"Ugh. Why do you thhink youre such a big deal? "Hi I'm Oscar Mayer Weiner and I like boys and girls. I'm british and I cross dress and I was an alchoholic before i could legally drink." You're not hot shit like you think you are Furter."

"Hey I'm Maysin. I beat people up cause I'm mad that my girlfriend died when I was in the beginning stages of puberty. I'm a big pussy who drowns my problems in nutella."

Riff Raffs face went red and he and Frank got in a full on fist fight... which resulted on two months of counseling from the school therapist which each other.

"Your lip is bleeding." Frank told Riff.

"I dont care. I don't see why the fuck you wanna start a fight with me after not talking ti me after FOUR. YEARS!"

"I-I just needed an excuse to talk to you. You never even aknowledge my existance. Even Magenta and Columbia have been talking to me! I'm just incredibly PISSED at how you treat me!"

"What? How I treat YOU? YOU'VE RAN ALL OVER ME FOR YEARS!"

"Fuck yeah. Did slash do I care? NO. You see, Riff Raff, I've devised a plan. I am going to rule you, your sister, columbia, rocky, brad and ALL you other little fuckfaced twats if its the last thing I do."

Frank stood up and left while Riff Raff stared at him in amazement.

"I can't believe this bitch."

**(A/N: So i was listening to Lady Marmalade last night and since all the chapters are from some of my favorite songs i might has well have used a song about prostitution for this chapter. sorry it's so short, though. i was kinda in a writers block last night.)**


	7. Devil's Got A New disguise

Riff Raff walked into the room of his home amd frowned.

Magenta wasn't home to keep him company, so he had to enertain himself.

Shit.

He turned on the TV and flipped throught the channels.

"Today on My Girlfriend's Girlfriend-" Next.

""And the bag is only how much susan?" "Only 3 easy payments on $29.99, Christina." Next.

"There's 104 days of summer vacation and school comes along just to end it..." He accepted Phineas and Ferb and made himself a sandwich.

After he finished making his sandwich, he sat on the couch and mindlessly watched the show with a never- changing plot.

He watched as their mom went to perform a concert and they made their dad a "has-been". He hummed along to "Alien Heart" and nodded off to sleep.

As soon as he slipped into a dream, he woke himself up.

He heard a noise.

"Genta?" He called.

"No! Its your mom!" A woman called.

He stood up and walked to his mom's room.

"Hey mom. How are you?"

His mom rolled up a smelly substance into a small brown paper.

"Id be better if you wereny bothering me."

He rolled his eyes at his mother's neglect as she lit the paper.

"That shits bad for you mom. Stop smoming that."

She mocked him and threw a high heel at him.

"Fuck off you little bastard. No one wants you around. You should just kill yourself."

He flung the shoe back at her and returned the comment.

"You're a disgrace to your family. You /and/ that little whore you call a sister. I mean what kind of /man/ sleeps with his sister." She spat and whispered /dirty redneck genes/ under her breath.

"At least I can get some. Its funny how you think you're all hardcore and shit just because you get it in everynight, but at least my sex comes from someone who loves me and not just someone with money. Dirty whore." He said and walked out of the room and out to the front porch.

He laughed at his moms attempts to break his spirit and lit up as magenta came walking down the sidewalk.

"Sup Big Boy?" She winked at him and walked into his open arms.

He whispered into her ears "Wouldn't you like to know?" and chuckled.

She grabbed his hand and walked inside smiling like a madman.

When they got to Riff Raff's room he threw off his shirt as Magenta kicked off her shoes. He stripped himself rapidly as Magenta did the same. He laid on his sister and started kissing her neck.

"Riffy. Guess what Frank told me?" She said.

"What did he say?" He mumbled in between her neck and collarbone.

"He discovered a new galaxy... its called transexual. And-and he built something called a sonic transducer and w-wanted to know if we wanted to assist him on his journey." He stopped kissing her and sat up.

"No. We can't go. I don't trust him."

"Why Riff? It sounds fun!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

He kneeled over her, his "little friend" obviously very excited.

"Because what of this "journey" isn't as wonderful as he claims it is. What if we end up dead, or even worse, Franks slaves?"

She rolled over onto her stomach and put her head on her hands.

"He told me we were gonna be his partners in exploration. The planet he wants to visit sounds very nice, too. Sexual freedom is heavily acceped there, so you and I could be together without a problem."

He smiled at that thought then laid on Magenta's bare, white back.

"Ill talk to Frank about it tomorrow." He purred into her ear.

She rolled over and smiled.

"But as for now..." he said roughly.

Magent wrestled him for dominance and straddled his hips.

He smiled at her and bucked, making Magenta gasp and moan at the same time.

She looked his face, saw the want in his eyes, and started movi.g back and forth on her brother's excitement.

**~~the next day at school~~**

"YO FURTER!" Riff Raff called to the cotton candy scented boy.

"Ahwhat?" Frank asked, slightly annoyed.

"What's this talk about a new galaxy?" He asked.

Franks eyes widened and he shushed him.

"No one is to know about this, you idiot!"

Riff rolled his eyes and quietly apoligized

"Magenta told me about it. When do you plan on leaving for this... um... exploration?"

Frank smiled excitedly. "On the last day of school. As soon as the bell rings we go to my place and leave."

Riff Raff eyed him skeptically. "And why should I trust you? With what you topd me the other day I should put a restraining order on you for my sister."

Frank chuckled. "Simply because Magenta wants to do this. I mean, isn't it your sole purpose to make her happy?"

Riff raised his eyebrows. "She told you?"

Frank nodded happily "Ahyup. And with there being sexual freedom on Transexual in the galaxy Transylvania, you and her being together sounds as if it were heaven on... well... Transexual."

Riff Raff sighed and rolled his eyes. "What's the catch Frank? There's always a catch."

"You and Magenta work for me as my domestic and handyman. And Columbia... she'll be my fan club. Everyone needs a groupie." Frank twirled a curl around his red polished finger. "So whaddaya say? Stay here on this dreadful planet with your mother being a whore-druggie, or come with me to a place that only the LOGO channel could dream of?" Frank stuck out his hand.

Riff Raff scratched the back of his head and bit his lip. "Magenta is gonna be sorry later, but for now she'll be happy. Should I tell her our jobs?"

Frank nodded eagerly.

Riff Raff sighed and shook Frank's cold, soft hand.

"YOLO." Riff said.

**(A/N: I just thought that last part was the best suspence killer ever. And it looks as if Riff has made a deal with the devil. Sorry for that mature part in the middle I got bored. Read & Review my pretties. xoxoyoloxoxo)**


	8. Defying Gravity

"A domestic? Frank wants me to clean for him?" Magenta asked louder than she intended.

Shh! You'll wake Godzilla. And yes, but think of what we could accomplish on Transexual! We would be normal there!" Riff Raff pointed out.

Magenta folded her arms and pouted. "I don't wanna be normal. I like having distinctions."

"I do too, but we'd still be outsiders because of the fact that we're from another galaxy. And at least you don't have to fix stuff for him."

"Yes, but Frank is a very untidy person. You should know as well as I." She giggled.

He hushed her and put his arm around her.

They stared at the ceiling in Magenta's bedroom and cuddled.

"I don't know how he discovered it... I mean I know Frankie is smart but, wow. Y'know he says that they don't have daylight. I mean its dark. All the time. Think about that." Magenta said.

"It sounds very nice actually. But he never told me about their government. I mean would we have to worry about a crazy bastard with a whip or do we get to vote or-"

"Riff," Magenta cut in "Calm down. We should be fine there. Its like being a heterosexual parent's dream here in America."

Riff laughed at the valid argument his sister made.

"I suppose." He yawned and closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep. Night, Genta."

"Night, Maysin." Magenta said wearily.

Riff Raff smiled at the sound of his real name and fell into a deep sleep.

~~~The next day after school~~~

"Frank!" Riff Raff called as he exited the school.

Frank turned around and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeeeesssss?"

"We accept your offer. We wanna come to Transylvania." He smiled and Frank jumped up and down and squealed excitedly.

"Really? Ohmigawsh Riff Raff! Wait. You realize that we have like two and a half months left of school, right?"

Riff Raff nodded. "We're aware. And if you're gonna finish the seducer or whatever you're gonna need help. So Magenta and I are offering to start out jobs early."

Franks eyes widened. "Wait. You aren't trying to get back at me for being a phony Furter, are you?"

Riff shook his head. "Nope. Magenta has no idea and as long as she's happy you can boss me around all you like."

Frank nodded. Everything was going according to plan. Now if onlh he could make two months go by faster.

"Okay. You can start coming over tomorrow. Right now I need to grab a latte' with Columbia, and explain this journey to her."

Frank skipped away happily as his glittery curls bounced in the wind.

"Two more months till I get my slaves. Doo da. Doo da. Two more months till I get my slaves, and be Dictator Frank."

For the next two months, Frank, Magenta, and Riff Raff worked in an old abandoned castle on the outskirts of little Denton, USA. The transducer was a beam that transported everything in a small area to the destination. Since they were traveling to a distant galaxy, it required a little more math to get the exact coordinates of their landing. The night of their graduation and other senior Extravaganzas, were missed because of all of the time that it took to make everything perfect.

On the last day of school, Riff Raff and Magenta walked around with each other talking excitedly about the trip. (Columbia wasn't allowed to speak of it in public because of her tendency to be loud and Frank stayed home the last few days to make sure everything was in readiness.) When the school bell rang they were the first ones out the door. They hopped into Frank's blue Volkswagen Beatle and zoomed to the castle, their clothes and personal items already in the back of the little car.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this! Leaving the galaxy!" Magenta said excitedly.

"I know! I thought this kinda stuff only happened in bad science fictions!" Riff Raff almost squealed.

"Did you see the look on moms face when we started packing last night? She was like "ohmigawsh why are you guys leaving me? I love you though!" She laughed.

"If she loved us, she would've stopped doing drugs and strangers a long time ago..." Riff said, rolling his baggy eyes.

They pulled up to the gates of the castle and stopped.

"This is it, Riff. Its the end of our time here on Earth... in the Snickers."

"Milky Way." Riff Raff corrected.

"Shut up. I know what I mean, batch."

Riff pulled into the driveway and helped Magenta bring the bags to the rooms.

Everything was in tip-top condition, and sparkly. Magenta had just finished cleaning the night before and Riff fixed the refridgerator so they would have food with them on the trip that would take approximately 21 to 25 days.

"Oh my gosh, Magenta aren't you just excited?" Columbia squeaked sliding down from the top of the staircase.

"One, Coco. Stop talking so loud. And two, I'm fucking ecstatic." Magenta said.

Magenta went up to her room (still pissed about sharing a room with Captain Loudmouth) and sat on her tiny bed.

Frank called everyone down for take off and sent Riff Raff off to some room to prepare a "transit beam."

"Tonight, my servants and fan club, freedom is to be ours! Magenta lock the doors. Columbia turn on the oxygen tanks next to the main vent. Riff Raff! How is everything going with the beam?" Frank called as everyone scattered around.

"Everything is in readiness, Frank!"

"Good. Are we all ready to take off?"

"YES!" Everyone yelled at the "commander."

"Okay. Start the light. We're ready to leave." Frank said sniffling slightly.

Riff Raff flicked some switches, flipped some levers, rotated some knobs, and the house started to shake.

Riff ran to where everyone else was and held onto the staircase like Magenta instructed.

After about a 5 minute "earthquake" the house stopped rumbling and Columbia ran to a window.

"HOLY SHYTE ITS LIKE IN ZATHURA!"

Everyone crowded around the small window amazed at what they had accomplished.

"Okay!" Frank said breaking the mood of astonishment. "Magenta and Riff Raff, you are to call me master. Columbia, you are my fan club. Therefore you must give me the satisfaction of baking your cookies."

"What?" Columbia yelled.

**A/N: Whaddaya thinkses? Should I have left off at everyone staring at the window? And do you think Frank's timing to tell them that they were practically his bitches? Reviews are appreciated, and send me some feedback on what you would like to happen. xoxodarriencrissxoxo)**


	9. Space Oddity

"Frank I am not here to be your slut." Columbia said, obviously very angry.

"Oh, but you are. That's what your assignment is as a groupie. To sleep with me whenever I please." Frank said smiling.

"And you two!" Frank continued pointing at Magenta and Riff Raff "Are to call me Master. Not Master Frank or Master Bater. Master. You got that?"

Magenta's eyes widened as Frank spat out ridiculous requests left and right.

"Riff Raff, are you gonna say something about this?" Magenta asked her brother.

He looked at Frank, who shot Riff an evil glare.

"Whatever he says goes." Riff shrugged.

Frank chuckled softly and walked over to a coat rack and picked up a small black stick.

"That's right Riff Raff. And if anyone chooses to disobey me will get a little spanking." He put the whip up high in the air for everyone to see.

Riff Raff ran hhis hands through his stringy hair and sighed.

What had he gotten hhimself into?

"Frank- I-I mean Master. You're going to beat us if we don't do as you say you will beat us... with a whip?" Columbia asked.

"Well no not you Columbia. Your punishment will simply be confiscation of your tap shoes."

Columbia gasped and folded her arms.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Magenta whispered.

"Are we all on the same page here?" Frank asked innocently.

Everyone nodded shakily and Frank sent everyone on their ways for the night.

_** ~~~later that night~~~**_

Magenta wiped her eyes and knocked on Franks door.

"Come in!" He said through the door.

She walked in and smiled at the glittery man as he lied in his bed eating spicy cheetos.

"Hello, Magenta. Cheeto?"

"Uh no. I came in to ask you something."

"No you can not trade chores for sex."

"Oh god that's not what I wanted. I wanted to know why you're treating us like this."

He sat up and put his chessy hand on Magenta's shoulder.

"Its because you all abandoned me. You left me to rot in that rehab and everyday I was in "therapy" I swore that I'd have my revenge on all of you."

"What's wrong? Upset 'cause I changed? Well that happens. Its life, I mean, look at your brother. He knew about me the whole time. I can't believe he didn't tell you." Frank said nonchalantly.

She looked at him and cried harder.

"Magenta. If you're going to get all weepy, please leave." Frank said.

Magenta stood up, left, and went to Riff Raffs room.

"Riff!" Magenta stormed into the room.

He jumped up. "What? What's wrong?" He ran to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"You knew."

"Huh?"

"You knew about frank! How he had changed! Why would agree to go on this trip if you KNEW how Frank was acting!" Magenta screamed.

Riff Raff stared in Magenta's eyes and opened his mouth.

"Magenta, i-im so sorry!" Riff Raff choked out.

Magenta shook her head.

"I can't believe you." She ran off crying, leaving Riff Raff alone to think about his actions.

The next two weeeks went by awfully quickly. Magenta ignored Riff Raffs existence the whole time they were around each other, Frank dictated, Columbia helped a little with the chores, and Riff Raff desperately tried to get communication from his beloved sister. When the day they were to land on Transexual came, Frank seemed to go into a panic.

"Uh, Magenta! Go... dust my bathroom! Columbia! Go make sure my bed smells good! And Riff Raff! Go dust the grandfather clock!"

Everyone ran off to do their assigned duties and as the minutes passed by, the stars began to vanish.

"Uh. Frank?" Columbia yelled from upstairs.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I think we're landing? You said it was always dark, right?"

Frank ran to the nearest window and squealed.

"We did it! We're here!"

Riff Raff walked to the same window as Frank and nodded. His expectations were surpassed.

"My, my, Master. This is a very beautiful planet. The people are very... um... exotic." Riff said as he looked down at the colorful Transylvanians.

Magenta slid down the stair rail (a faster and more fun way to get downstairs) and ran to a window.

**(A/N: I completely meant to have magenta with her accent earlier in this story, about the time of school, maybe. But I completely forgot to write in "Magenta" so I'm bringing in the accent now. How 'bout that? :D)**  
"Ohmigawsh zis is beautiful!" Magenta said excitely.

Frank and Riff Raff stared at her, both their mouths agape.

"Good god, where did that accent come from?" Riff asked.

"Vell, ve're in Transylvania, so I figured zhat I might as vell use my Transylvanian accent." She smiled.

Frank rolled his eyes. "All of these people use normal accents. Like, American. You don't have to talk like that..."

Magenta's eyes widened. "I've been talking like zis since Riff and I got in a fight."

Columbia giggled. "Genta I think you're voice is stuck like that.'

"At least I vasn't born zis vay." Magenta laughed.

Columbia rolled her eyes and Frank started to hyperventilate.

"We're landing! Oh my gosh we're landing everyone! Columbia go turn off the oxygen tanks! Open a window!" The cross dresser commanded and threw open a window.

"Hello my sweet transylvainians! Your prince has come!"

"Prince?" Riff Raff yelled.

Frank waved some more before closing the window and answering his servant.

"I knew I forgot to tell you all something. There is a royal family here with the same last name as mine. I even look like them and they all believe that I am the queens long lost son!" Frank smiled showing all of his teeth and grabbing on to the staircase.

"Its almost time to land. Everyone grab something stable!" Drank commanded and with a giant thud the castle landed in the middle of a crowd of colorful citizens.

"Hello everybody!" Columbia waved happily at the people through the window and Magenta followed.

Frank stood in front of the door and clapped loudly.

"Okay my friends! Its time to meet your new family... Mama Furter, the big curl herself." His voice was cracking.

Frank shed a tear and wiped it away before it ruined his makeup.

Riff Raff opened the door and stood before him a large woman with black curly hair in a bustier, and a garter. She looked like a pin-up girl mixed with a burlesque dancer... kind of like Dita von Teese.

"Frankie?" She said, tears already coming from her hevily made up eyes.

"M-m-mummy?" He said said softly.

They looked at each other up and down and ran into each other's arms.

Columbia clapped and squealed while Riff Raff and Magenta giggled about how they always knew Frank was from a different planet.

"Are these your friends, Frankie?" She asked. She had a british accent just like him.

"Mmhm. Columbia is the sparkly one, Magenta is the one in the sexy maid uniform, and her brother Riff Raff is that blond zombie standing next to her." He pointed out the people excitedly.

Queen Furter shook hands with everyone and looked at her long lost son.

"Frank, my boy. You're a little light for a Furter. You were born into a family of royal all with the same initials that mean the same thing. F N F stands for..."

Frank through up his hand and blurted out the answer. "Food, nap, fuck." He said.

"Or fornicate. We say fornicate around the littles." She corrected.

Magenta cleared her throat loudly and asked the queen "So I hear you are a land of sexual freedom. Me and my brozher here vould like to go use our freedom for a vhile. Frank, can ve leave?"

Frank nodded excitely then locked his arm with his mother and summoned for Columbia to join him.

Magenta and Riff ran out the door hand in hand while Queen Furter, Frank N. Furter, and Columbia skipped out of Franks castle and out into their new home.

**(A/N: Dear Bowie I have been trying to write this chapter for forever. I was on punishment for a bad report card, so I can't even talk on the phone much less have my phone. But the next chapter will explain more of why revenge had to be given. Also ill be working on a little LARP thing for Facebook and Rocky. Ill post about it. Review my pretties xoxodarriencrissxoxo)**


	10. Here's To Your Perfect Weapon

_***15 years later***_

"Riff Raff! I have decided to go home." Frank announced one early morning, while Riff was in the lab working on a tank for Franks new project.

Riff Raff's eyes shot open.

"Are you serious?" He asked, his stomach turning.

"Yep. We take off in a few weeks."

Riff threw down his tools and ran upstairs.

"Genta! Where are you!" He called running up  
the stairs of the Furter Castle.

"I'm in my room!"

He ran into her room. "We're going back to Earth."

"VHAT?"

"Frank wants to go home."

Magenta kicked a wall. "I don't vhant to go home! I hate it there!" She yelled.

"Riff Raff! Get back to work on this tank!" Frank called.

Riff left Magenta alone to her thoughts... or her rageful tantrum, more like it.

When Riff got down into the lab, he was greeted by a beating from Frank. "Why would you leave the tank unnatended?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, master! It wont happen again" Riff yelled in pain. He felt the welts rising and his skin bruising.

Roff had gotten used to the beatings. He was always disobeying Franks orders. His first beating came shortly after they moved in with "Mama Furter." Riff Raff went to a tattoo shop without Franks permission and got "Hanley" and "Magenta" on his back. Frank wasn't very pleased with that made Riff wear clothes that covered his back.

Frank stopped whipping him and kicked him to the floor.

"It better not." He warned.

Riff went back to work, his fuse almost blown.

"Stupid spoiled brat transvestite." He muttered.

_**~~~~~later that night~~~~~**_

Riff Raff cuddled Magenta as she cried into his shoulder.

"I don't vant to go back zhere." She said.

He stroked her fluffy hair and tried to comfort her.

"But we need to make sure everyone is okay. Mom could be dead and we could've missed her funeral." He laughed.

"Don't get my hopes up." She sniffled.

"I don't want to leave either, but you know whatever Frank says goes."

Magenta mocked her brother. "Vhatever Frank says goes." Frank probably couldn't handle vhat he dished out."

"That reminds me. You know that laser I built a few a years ago? Well it works. I tried it on some thug the other night, and the guy dropped like Frank at Chippendales."

Magenta laughed. "If Frank gives us too much trouble, we can use it on him."

Riff Raff's face grew serious. "That's not a bad idea. I mean if Frank gives us too much trouble."

Magenta sat up and stared into Riff Raff's tired, baggy eyes. "Riff. Aren't you overreacting a bit? Like, vhy vould you ever kill the prince?"

"Prince? He's still the same old asshole Frank that bossed me around when we were kids, killed Hanley-" he ranted.

"Maysin..." she whispered. "Are you still mad about Hanley?"

He stood up and stormed out the door. "Ill be right back."

He walked out into the hallway and punched the wall.

_Hanley. _  
_Hanley._  
_Hanley. _  
_The first girl I ever loved._  
_Hanley Christine Gardner._  
_When I was on the verge of suicide_  
_She came into my life and made me better._  
_She owns the key to my heart._  
_Frank got her killed._  
_Frank doesn't care anymore._  
_Everyones expected me to have moved on._  
_How could I POSSIBLY move on from the death of someone I held closer to my heart thatln my own self._  
_Of _course_ I'm still mad about it. _  
_I didn't get her name tattooed on my back for nothing._  
_Part of me wants to let go of her, but the other half just wanted one more chance._  
_One more chance to redo that whole night..._  
_Or if that wasn't possible, the least he could do is get revenge._  
_Not on the person driving the car, or that Kaden guy that drove her into the woods:_  
_The person that couldn't follow the simple task of keeping her safe._  
_Frank._  
_Frank always won._  
_He bossed everyone around when we were little._  
_He got sympathy from everyone in Denton after Hanleys funeral._  
_He came back and started his rule again._  
_And HE is the prince of a distant planet is a different galaxy._  
_Why can't I win._  
_Like I said when we were boys: he's always fucking stuff up for me._  
_Its time the prince gets a taste of his own damn medicine._

He wiped his wet eyes and went back into the room with Magenta.

"You okay? I heard you punch a wall. You haven't done that since-"

"Eighth grade. I know. I've been getting back into bad habits." He grunted.

"Maysin. Vhats wrong?"

He smiled. No ones calle him by his real name in years.

"I'm tired of Frank."

"Oh god rif-"

"No I'm serious." He almost yelled. "He's been messing up everyones lives since he could talk and its time that he reaps what he's sown."

"Is this a Hanley-"

"No. Well yes, but its more than that. Remember that time he dyed your hair green? And when Columbia got gum in her hair and had to chop it all off? Her hair takes forever to grow. And when he practically raped Brad that one time at Betty's birthday party? And what about that time he told everybody about that time that we... fornicated. And when he put male enhancement pills in Rocky's wine at church that one time. AND the worst one of all, when he bought that pregnancy from a joke shop and made Janet think she was pregnant. She's still messed up from that, Genta."

She noddex in agreement. "But we don't like half of those kids. Why would we get revenge for them?"

"For the sake of everyones sanity. Janet, Brad, and Rocky can't get their payback, because we're here and they're there. But what if we find a way to where we kill that STD-ridden weenie and let them watch as we do the deed."

She stared at her brother, her eyes showing that she was in with his plot. "But how would that even be possible?"

He thought for a second, his boots clacking against the wooden floor each time he stepped. "I was on the internet the other day and googled the Denton Article. Ralph and Betty are getting married in a few weeks. And you know how Frank is building a playtoy? What was the one guy Frank lusted after for the longest of time?"

She gasped. "Rocky's dead?"

"Yup. He got poisoned. And when I tell frank this he's gonna wanna go claim that golden chunck of man candy and make him his own."

The door squeaked and Columbia stepped in with a blank face. I heard the whole thing. I want in."

Riff Raffs eyebrows raised in shock. "Really? I thought you were all Frankie & Coco 5evar."

She curled up her lip. "Frank is a douche. I was digging through my old stuff and remembered how much Eddie and I were perfect together. And then Frank came in and told me that I was gonna have to be prey to lure Ed back to our place so he could use his brain for his new dildo, I ommediately knew that that /thing/ was going to be replacing me so I gave up on him." A tear rolled down her cheek and Riff wrapped his skinny arms around her.

"So vhat's this mission called?" Magenta asked.

Columbia raised her hand and proposed "Mission: Flashback." They all agreed and decided to tell Frank about Rocky and the wedding tomorrow.

_** ~~~~~the next day~~~~~**_

Columbia approched Frank at the breakfast table. "Frankie. I was on the internet last night, and I have some good news and some bad news."

"You know I like my desserts first."

"Well Betty and Ralph are getting married, so the church willbe busy. We can get a body without a problem."

"Now give me the veggies."

"The body is an old friend of ours... Rocky to be exact."

He gasped. "What happened to Rocky?"

She poked at her stack of pancakes. "He was poisoned. Well, someone wasn't a good sport and switched his energy drink with antifreeze."

He covered his mouth and he held back tears. "Well when is the wedding?"

"A week before we're set to arrive, but we need to get there, like, next week because we need time to get Eddie comfortable with you."

"True. We set off tomorrow."

Columbia nodded and ate her food. This was going to be easier than she thought.

The rest of the day Riff Raff, Magenta, and Columbia were in the other castle cleaning stuff that hadn't been touched for 25 years.

The castle wasn't too dirty, and they didn't have to clean anything except their rooms, the kitchen and the ballroom.

While they dusted, mopped, and swept they talked about the final details of Mission: Flashback.

"Riff. Tell me more about the laser." Columbia asked.

"Well I think it only works on a certain type of people. Like it can sense negative energy. I tried to see if it'd work on animals, and I shot a squirrel in the backyard. When I went to pee and came back it was gone."

"So it only kills people who have a bad aura?" Magenta asked laughing.

Riff nodded happily. "My hippie beam."

They cleaned for the rest of thr night until 3:00 am, and the next morning they packed all of their stuff into their old rooms. When time came around to leave, Frank was having trouble leaving the planet he came to call home.

"I love every single one of you! Frankie will miss you! Ill be back I promise! Goodbye sweetie! Goodbye Mommy!" He called to his kingdom and mother, none of who were holding back tears.

"Goodbye Prince Frank!" The kingdom called.

Frank stepped into the dusty castle and wiped his eyes. "Are we all set?"

"Yes, Master. Everyone is ready to leave. Have you invited the Board of Utilities, Technology, and Transylvanian Science?"

"Yes invited the B.U.T.T.S." he said and walked to the stairs.

Riff Raff walked out of the room and down to turn on the transit beam. Magenta and Columbia grabbed the walls and within a few minutes the castle was shaking and they were taking off to Earth.

**(A/N: Hope you guys were satified with this one. This story is gonna be done soon (tear) so I'm kind of wrapping up everything. I hope this made sense to you guys with Riff revistiting his painful past, but if it didn't just PM me. Ill explain. Anyways we'll probably get a cameo from the ghost of girlfriend's past**  
**(HG) in the next chapter. Review my pretties xoxodarriencrissxoxo)**


	11. The Ghost of You

When the crew got back to Earth, their first plan was finding Eddie. Columbia and Magenta searched all over Denton with no prevail, until they stopped at a pizzeria.

"Magenta, what kind of pizza do you want?" Columbia asked looking at a menu.

Magenta picked at her nails and grunted.

"Excuse me!" Columbia yelled behind the counter.

A man with a southern accent answered her. "One second miss!"

She rolled her eyes and looked back at the menu.

The man who answered her walked from behind the counter carrying a large stack of pizzas, the boxes covering his face. "You know, you remind me of an old friend of mine named Columbia."

Magenta's eyes widened an she spoke up. "Excuse me. Vhat is your name."

He handed the pizzas to some customers behind him and smiled.

"Well, my name is Eddie Scott."

Columbias mouth dropped and she squealed. "Eddie!"

"Columbia? Oh my gosh you look amazing! How old are you?" He asked smiling.

"24." She said.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Add nine."

Columbia hit her and turned back to Eddie.

"So where have you been all this time? You all kind of just disappeared after graduation..."

"Ve vent to Europe." Magenta answered him.

He nodded and turned back to Columbia. "So what are you doin' later?"

Columbia twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Nothing really. You wanna come over to me place? We live in a castle."

Eddie laughed and accepted her offer. She wrote the directions down on a napkin and left the pizzeria with a big smile on her face.

THAT NIGHT

"Columbia! Where is Eddie?" Frank yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

She rushed down the staircase and fixed her shirt. "He said he'd be here. He /is/ a delivery boy may I remind you. I'm pretty sure he has other pizzas to deliver." She said and Frank walked up the stairs and pushed Columbia out of his way.

"Call me when he hets here. Ill be in my room."

Columbia went back to her room to finish getting ready.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Maysin!" Riff Raff turned around slowly.

Hanley stood there, a purple aura surrounding her.

He stood there speechless, his mouth dropped.

"Am I gonna have to fight a hug out of you, Mayse?" She asked.

"What the fuck."

She laughed and sat on his bed. "What? Is there people in my teeth?"

He walked to where she was sitting and poked her, his hand touching her cold white skin.

"How is this even possible?"

"Magic." She said making a rainbow with her hand.

He glared at her then walked to the other side of the room.

"Maysin are you gonna talk to me?"

He shook his head. "You aren't real. I'm dreaming."

She walked up to him and placed her lips close to his. "If I wasn't real, would I be able to do this?"

She slowly connected her lips with his and kissed him slowly. At first he was apprehensive, but then when he realized that he could feel her he kissed her back. Her arms were around his neck and her legs were wrapped his waist. The kiss grew more heated and Riff started to get hard. She smiled when she felt his excitement in his pants. She pulled away and stared into his eyes, he wanted her. Badly.

"Well if you're dead how am I making out with you right now."

"You're in a state of mind where this is eal but it isn't."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that if we were to fuck we'd actually be fucking and there'd be sex smell and sex stains on you and Genta's sheets, but at the same time I'm just a very good ghost."

He turned around and pinned her to the bed, him straddling her little hips. "Why are you still in your teenage form?" He asked kissing her neck.

"That's how I died. That's how ill stay." She almost whispered. "But I only look 14. I'm 32."

He looked at her and smiled. "Hanley Gardner, the last time we had sex we were pubescent kids with a shitload of problems. I'd like to fuck you like and animal with the benifit of no one hearing."

She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, his hand finding way to the back of her hospital gown. He stared down at her. "I feel like such a necrophilac." He breathed heavily and looked up and down her naked body. "And a pedophile."

_**~~~~~ after they fornicated ~~~~~~**_

"Hanley, why are you here." He asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Well for /that/ and because I came to tell you you gave to let me go."

He stood up amd put his underwear on. "Well I just did."

"Not like thay, you perv. I mean mentally.

He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't think I'm... ready. For that." He said.

Hanley got out of the bed and put her clothes on. "You have to. Like it or not."

"Why? Why can't we just do this?"

"Sleeping around with the ghost of your ex girlfriend? You and Magenta are in a very happy relationship. I'd like to keep it that way."

He looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"You know?"

"Yeah I know. I'm dead, not stupid."

"I miss you Hanlet. A lot. I think about you all the time." His voice breaking.

She laughed. "I know. And so does your right hand."

He blushed and walked up to her. "I don't want to let go of you. You're my everything." He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

She stared into his eyes, hers starting to water as well. "No. /Magenta/ is your everything, now. I know that you think that all of you still pours everything into ke, but most of you pours everything into Magenta. The part of you that still craves me," by then they were both crying "That's the part of you that never grew up."

He hugged her and they cried into each other's arms. "So what you're saying is that I need to grow up?" He cried, almost sobbing.

She nodded and there was a knock at the door. "Riff Raff! Are you okay?" Magenta called through the door.

They both turned around and Hanley called his name. "Mayse. Its time."

"For what?"

"Riff!" Magenta yelled pounding on the door.

"It's time to admit to yourself that your heart belongs to Magenta." She said backing away from him.

He sobbed. He wasn't ready to let go, nor did he think that he ever would be. He shook his head.

She nodded and walked toward his bedroom door, her hand near the handle.

"Hanley." He whispered.

She turned around, her eyes turning into waterfalls.

He ran to her and collided their lips for one last passionate kiss. She moaned quietly into his mouth and a small grin crept into his lips. When they seperated, he put his forehead to hers and whispered into her ear.

"Hanley. Christine. Gardner. My heart no longer belongs to you. I only love..."

"Maysin Niles Flowers! Open zis goddamned door!"

"Magenta. Nadine. Flowers."

Riff Raff closed his eyes and when he tried to hug her one last time, he fell against the door. Crying.

He sobbed as Magenta hollered for him, scared that something terrible had happened.  
"Magenta!" He called through sobs.

"Oh my god, vhats wrong?"

He stood up and opened the door.

Her eyes were red as well.

"I love you." He said and stared into her eyes.

She jumped into his arms aand wrapped her legs around her waist.

He looked behind her and saw Hanley waving at him. He smiled at her and carried her into the room.

"Why are the sheets wet?" She murmered.

"Just ignore it and take your clothes off." He purred into her ear.

**(A/N: I know that chapter wasn't very satisfying, but hey. I ain't Disney World, I don't make dreams come true. Review please :D)**


End file.
